


Euphoria

by Thedarkrose17



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: Noctis goes on his first ever date with Prompto
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 24
Kudos: 60





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do fluff since like y'know the world is a scary place lately and fluff distracts my anxiety from it all
> 
> * * *
> 
> Also this was a request I got on tumblr 
> 
> The title is from a bts song by Jungkook which I kept listening while doing this whole thing
> 
> Anyhow I hope it's ok and I hope you guys enjoy

"Can I go now?" Noctis asks Ignis who was finishing fixing up Noctis' outfit.

He was casual today, black ripped jeans, white shirt and his Behemoth leather jacket and black converse. Probably shouldn't have picked white for a date but it was too late to change now.

"...Did you have to wear those jeans?" Ignis sighs.

"Specs, I'm taking him to a tiny diner not a restaurant. It's not claustrophobic and it's quiet enough so he won't feel like people are staring at him."

"The one your father recommended?" Ignis asks, earning a nod from Noctis.

"Near the arcade? Yeah."

"He took Queen Aulea there a long time ago." Ignis mutters. "I think it was their first date location too."

"Do you think Prompto will like it?" 

"I think so." Ignis replies, grabbing the car keys. "We should get going. Before he panics."

"...We?...Could...Could I maybe drive there alone?" Noctis asks, resisting the urge to scratch at his freshly gelled hair.

"I suppose so." Ignis sighs, giving him the car keys. "Just stick to the speed limit. Don't make Prompto nauseous and don't scare him with your driving."

Noctis huffs and pockets the keys.

"I'm not gonna scare him. I'll be careful."

Ignis stops him before he leaves, handing Noctis a bunch of sunflowers which Noctis can't help but smile over.

* * *  
He had sped a little to reach Prompto's place just so he didn't cause the blonde too much anxiety and due to the fact he's nervous himself.

Noctis swallows and carefully gets out of the car. He winces as he accidentally slams the door before making his way to Prompto's front door.

Noctis raises his hand to knock but Prompto opens the door before he gets the chance to. He looks nervous but cute.

Blue jeans, red shirt, black boots and a little jacket with some skull and chocobo patches on it. Same chocobo styled hair as usual Noctis loves if he's honest.

Noctis in his awkward glory instead of complimenting him just shoves the sunflowers at him with a crimson face.

Prompto blinks for a moment before looking at the flowers he's been given. 

"Sunflowers?" he asks, with a smile on his face but complete confusion in his eyes. "Don't they usually go for roses in the movies?"

"...Yeah but you remind me of sunflowers." Noctis mutters and audibly gasps when Prompto plants a kiss on his cheek before quickly scurrying away to put them in a vase.

Noctis awkwardly stands there before placing his hand over his reddened cheek where Prompto kissed. He can't help the smile that crosses his lips.

"...You coming in dude?" Prompto asks.

"Y-Yeah!" Noctis stutters out before heading in. He finds Prompto fixing himself up using his front camera on his phone.

"...D-Do I look ok?" Prompto asks, earning a smile from Noctis.

"More than ok." 

Prompto blushes and shuts off his phone, heading over to Noctis and grabbing his hand. He gives it a squeeze and he's anxious as hell Noctis knows this.

He hopes they'll both relax at some point.  
* * *

"...Sooo where we going?" Prompto asks when they're back in the car. "I'm not under dressed right?"

"Nah. You're fine." Noctis replies, starting up the car. "You know near the arcade?"

"Yeah. There's a pizza place there." Prompto says. 

"Before that."

"The mini diner thing? With the milkshakes?"

"Yep. Figured it'd be quiet." Noctis replies, driving away from Prompto's house.

"Y'know I've never been there." Prompto says, fiddling with his wristband. "Looks nice...Retro."

"Been there since my old man was a kid. He took mom there on their first date." Noctis smiles, turning the radio on low.

"That's kind of cute." Prompto admits. "So his majesty passed the idea down?"

"Yeah. I hope it's ok. It's no movie date or arcade date."

"I don't mind." Prompto bites his lip and smiles. 

* * *  
Noctis carefully grabs Prompto's hand and leads him to the tiny old diner. It's colour scheme is mostly cherry reds and whites.

Prompto let's go and opens the door for him with a nervous smile.

"You first." he mutters and Noctis notices he's shaking a little.

"It'll be ok." Noctis reassures, leading the way in. "...You want a back booth?"

Prompto nods. 

"Can I go on the outside?"

"Sure. Can I touch you or is that a no go?" Noctis asks as he leads the way to the booth.

Prompto nods, grabs his hand and squeezes.

"It's grounding." he says quietly.

* * *  
Both of them relax around the ten minute mark. Falling into casual conversation while sharing some fries and a milkshake.

"So how long?" Prompto asks.

"How long?"

"How long have you liked me?" Prompto replies, flashing him a soft smile. He blushes and his freckles stand out more, Noctis would kiss them if he had the confidence.

"A few years now." Noctis blushes. "Well since high school...Same for you?"

Prompto nods.

"I didn't think I had a chance if I'm honest." he admits before drinking some of the milkshake.

"Prom you're the only person I've had a crush on. I'd say that makes you pretty special."

Prompto leans against Noctis' side and blushes.

"Dude...You're gonna make me fall for you more. I'm already in deep here." he mutters, blushing.

"Maybe that was my plan all along. Make you fall deeper, we adopt a cat and dog and move in together. See what happens in the future." Noctis replies. 

Prompto flicks a fry at him.

"Hey!" Noctis laughs. 

"Who knew Insomnia's prince was such an evil mastermind. Using me for a fur baby."

"...It'd be ours."

"Dude...Just get me a dog and I'll move in with you now." he jokes with a smile, taking another sip.

"I swear you'll still be calling me dude on our wedding day." Noctis mutters before blushing the moment he realises what he said. 

Prompto chokes on his milkshake and Noctis rubs his back, apologising over and over.

"...Wait you'd marry me?!" Prompto coughs.

"...Yeah? Is that bad?...I want you by my side forever...If you want me that is." Noctis mutters shyly.

Prompto blushes bright red and grabs Noctis' face, hands resting against his jaw.

"That's the nicest thing someone's ever said to me...Noct, you're gonna make me cry." Prompto mutters, eyes filling up.

"I mean every word." 

Noctis grabs the menu and covers their faces with it and Prompto without hesitation kisses him.


End file.
